The invention relates to a discharge head, such as is, e.g., used as an operating handle and/or discharge connection on manually operable discharge apparatuses for flowable media, such as liquid, pasty or similar media.
The discharge head can, as a closed subassembly, be subsequently fixed to the completed discharge apparatus having a valve tappet or a pump piston shaft, e.g., solely by means of a plug-in connection, in that a shaft end of the discharge head is fitted onto the valve tappet or pump piston shaft.
FR-A-2,178,658 discloses a discharge head, onto whose basic body is shaped a long shaft with a relatively large diameter inside cross-section and which is fitted onto the pump piston shaft. To reduce the internal dead volume in the shaft, use is made of a filter.
If the shaft is constructed in one piece with the basic body, then the same discharge head basic body can only be connected to a specific size of tappet. The situation is much the same if the pump piston forms an assembly unit with the discharge head.
FR-A-2,588,490 describes a foam discharge head for valves on pressure containers, in which the discharge head is mounted by means of a short, thick adaptor to the valve shaft.